The Marauders Return, as Girls!
by Black Wolf Shadow
Summary: CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UP!A NICE AND ODD BOOKFALLING DAY AT DIAGON ALLEY!Very odd chapter but i enjoyed writing it so hereThe Marauders Return as Girls! ?Find out in chapter 7 what happens NEXT! WILL DRACO EVER GET PLASTIC SURGERY?
1. The Salem Witches

A/N: Hey here's a better improved story my first story with Lorina and Alanna was wired anyway I hope you like it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. The Return of the Marauder With a little change, Sirius daughter: Lorina, Lupin's Niece: Alanna, James:? Wormtail=(don't worry he doesn't have Wormtail's personality)I Somenly Swear Im up to No good Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Characters only the plot and Lorina my friend owns Alanna also Joe. My other personality comes in the next chapter with the Car incident(I got it from an experience with my friend the Black Cat driving author of ways Voldie will die!! Enjoy  
  
Return of the Marauders as Girls  
  
Ch.1 The Salem Witches  
  
A girl was walking down a path at the Salem Witch Craft School For Girls. She was looking at a book on how to cause mischief. She sighed  
  
"There is no one to play pranks on here. All the girls are boring." She thought  
  
She sits on a bench and looks at her book. She was tall and had long light brown hair almost with gold highlights (her hair turns black in the winter) she was pale though. She had gray eyes with gold sparks in them.  
  
" I wonder what's taking Alanna so long." She looks side to side seeing if Alanna was coming.  
  
Alanna was her good and only not boring friend at that school. They loved going out in the dark and put dungbombs in their roommates beds.  
  
What got on Her nerves was when some girls would come up to her giggle and say if you were a boy we would go out with you. She was disgusted. Well it wasn't her fault she was in an all girl school. She got used to it after a while. She pulled out the letter she got from Dumbuldore. He been writing her and visiting her since she could remember. HE was Headmaster of a famous school in Great Britain called Hogwarts. At least it has boys and girls in that school. She smiled looking at the letter.  
  
Her friend Alanna and her were transferring to Hogwarts that night. It just happended that Alanna got I trouble that morning and had to do detention. Normally Alanna and her got in detention together. She was waiting so they could pack together. Dumbuldore sent them letters 2 weeks ago talking about when they were leaving. She was happy. She closed her eyes and sighed  
  
Right then her friend Alanna came running up to her screaming "LORINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The shock to Lorina made her hit her head on the bench. *Saying a lot of cuss words "SHIT!!"  
  
Alanna , stopped and spines around happily.  
  
"What took you so long?" Lorina asked rubbing her head  
  
"You know how detentions are (A/N: No duh?)", Alanna said boredly. She was twirling her short hair. Alanna was medium in height and had short brown hair with gold streaks in them.  
  
She sat down next to Lorina. "Are you excited about going to London?" Alanna asked  
  
"Ya, I cant wait, and Dumbuldore is so nice to be doing this." Lorina sighed  
  
"Yes he was but I still cant believe my parents said ok!! They were talking to him in the fire last night and made me go to my room so they could discuss something with Dumbuldore, I wonder what", Alanna put her finger on her cheek.  
  
"Maybe just seeing if it was safe and things like that", Lorina looked at the blue sky  
  
*Silence  
  
What they are thinking  
  
Lorina: I wonder if the the village called Hogsmead that Dumbuldore told me about has a BIG quidditch store.(Shes the beater on her ALL girl team ,Alanna is the other beater)  
  
Alanna:I wonder if they have a good café there..  
  
"Uhhhhh.." Alanna said breaking the silence "want to do a prank on the girls in our dorm one more time?"  
  
"Sure!!" Lorina stood up  
  
They both start running down to the dorm.  
  
Harry woke up with a start again from a dream he been having every night now. He couldn't reach that someone in his dream.  
  
"Ah sucks" Harry thought looking at his ceiling  
  
He finally realized something. His ceiling made a picture of The Voldemort sign.  
  
"Wow" he whispered He fell back to sleep. The Voldemort sign glowed bright green then disappeared.  
  
"Hey Lorina", Alanna whispered "What color should we do their hair?"  
  
"Pink????" Lorina asks  
  
"How about tie dye? It will make them hippie Hippy!!" Alanna smiles and starts to talk to Joe (her other personality who wants to take over the world)  
  
Lorina stares while Alanna was fighting Joe that he couldn't take over the world yet.  
  
"Back to hair color??" Lorina said breaking the fight  
  
"Oh yes" Alanna said back to her old self.  
  
"tie dye, ok?? Alanna said  
  
"Yup yup" Lorina said now grinning evilly at their prey.  
  
"Lorina and Alanna?" came the voice from outside  
  
"ITS PROFFESOR BWITCH!!" Lorina whispered a little to loud.  
  
"Um,We are coming!!" Lorina called.  
  
They tie dyed the whole room by mistake (They got the girls hair though)  
  
They then went to Professor Bwitch with their things.  
  
"Ladies, I hope your all ready to go to London." She sneered looking at them. She always hated Alanna cause she was a smart alect and she was a bad student but managed to keep her grades at a good level. Lorina was a bad girl when it comes to pranks but shes a good student and will study when a huge exam comes up and of course does her homework. Alanna burns her cause shes pyhsco.  
  
"Yes" They said Lorina was itching to mock her but knew she couldn't, she just stared smiling with a twitch in her eye. (A/N: I do this in my orchestra class,I hate my teacher shes a bitch but im her favorite student so she never tells me to stop or she just doesn't see *shrugs shoulders)  
  
They started walking to her office.  
  
"How are we going to get there??" Lorina asked  
  
"You were taught to Apperate did you not?" Proffessor Bwitch replied  
  
"Yes" they said together  
  
"Well that's how your getting there!!" Proffessor Bwitch snapped at them  
  
Joe: Looks whos moody!!  
  
Professor Bwitch: What??  
  
Alanna: *Smiles Nothing  
  
Lorina: YA!!  
  
Alanna starts to pound herself  
  
Joe: OWOWOWOW!  
  
Alanna shuts Joe up  
  
They went to Bwitches office. They then heard a scream from their dorm instead of leaving they smiled when the teachers ran out.  
  
" Oh Alanna I had this weird dream last night." , Lorina told her while picking up her owl.  
  
"really?? What was it?" Alanna smiled thinking of what the girls faces looked like  
  
"Well there was this person in front of me but I couldn't reach him her whatever it was", Lorina flung her arms in the air  
  
"I bet it was a boy" Alanna smiled so far Lorina was sure it would of fell off.  
  
"Well then on the ceiling there was this skull with a snake coming out of it.." Lorina looked up almost as if she expected to see it.  
  
"Just a dream anyway London here we come!"Alanna cried  
  
"can I take over the world now???" Joe asked  
  
"No" Lorina and Alanna screamed then disappeared.  
  
A/N: Hey first chappy done anyway I'm doing chappy 4 for the Ask the Marauders but I need more questions please send me questions anyway I love Radiohead and coldplay. Download The Scientist and Fake Plastic Trees they are so good anyway I also listened to Unwell by Matchbox 20...what am I jabbering about well Chappy 2 for this story wont be done for a while oh well! 


	2. Hectic in London

A/N: Im sorrwee I took so long. I was on vacation! Anyway done, done, done..Oh well The two girls find a friend and have an encounter with Godzillas (jk really just Dudley and Mr.Dursley. Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Characters only Lorina, My friend the Black Cat owns Alanna, my other friend owns Annabelle. I somenly swear I'm up to no good. Ahhh don't you just love those words??  
  
Ch.2 Hectic in London  
  
Lorina and Alanna made themselves at home at the Leaky Cauldron. Alanna's cat named Civie found herself a boyfriend, lets not get into that stuff right now. Lorina's owl, Gypsy, was snoozing away. Lorina and Alanna were eating lunch when all the sudden, what looked like a witch, came rolling down the staircase and smashed into their table and their food went flying and only one aimed right at a head , no others then Alanna's.  
  
Alanna scowled  
  
Lorina started lauging at Alanna which Alanna had anothe of picked up the unknown kind of pie and smashed it square in Lorina's face (A/n: I know old damn trick but oh well)  
  
"Yum taste like Blueberry pie!!" Lorina licked around her mouth (Wizard comes in and presses button BEEP! Wizard: Wrong its Bat wing pie ,the three witches stare at him Wizard: what? Alanna: We didn't need to know that anyway back to the Story)  
  
The small witch got up and started saying sorry.  
  
"Its ok" Lorina said staring at the witch.  
  
"Next time we're eating somewhere else" Alanna sneered still mad about the food in her hair.  
  
"Anyway, I'm Annabelle Lee" the witch looked at them hopefully  
  
"Cool name, sounds American" Lorina said "I'm Lorina, Lorina Black"  
  
"Hi I'm nobody sitting here with food in her hair" Alanna said because Lorina jabbed her in the side which hurts.  
  
"Alanna Hayes Is this sourpuss's name" Lorina told Annabelle pointing at Alanna  
  
"You two new here? You don't have a British accent" Annabelle pointed out  
  
" Ya we went to Salem School of Witchcraft" Lorina replied  
  
"That's great I'm new here too! Umm after Alanna cleans her hair want to look around?" Annabelle asked  
  
"Sure" Lorina smiled  
  
"Theres a muggle joke shop and café nearby too" Annabelle said  
  
" A JOKE SHOP AND A CAFÉ??" Lorina and Alanna both screamed at Annabelle  
  
"I always wanted to look at how Muggles play" Lorina smiled and then broke into song-Runn'inRunn'inrunn'in through my HEAD! They tell you that its good forever but I know its Now or never!!(x2)  
  
"Well don't spend all your galleons uhhhhhhh..wait " Alanna stopped  
  
Lorina stops singing and She and Alanna's head snap to Annabelle  
  
"ehehehe" Annabelle said quickly  
  
"London does use galleons or is it only muggle money?" Alanna asked  
  
"Afraid not you have witch and Wizard money" Annabelle said putting armor on cause Lorina was blowing fire  
  
" Darn the money Dumbuldore told us to exchange" Alanna said to Lorina both clutching their fists.  
  
"Hehhe" Annabelle smiled "I have some Euros" Annabelle said  
  
"Really??" they both screamed again  
  
*they both take one of Annabelle's arms and pulled her off * * * London Rental Cars  
  
(A/n: don't ask how they got a car but its from an incident that ill never forget *glares at Alanna; Alanna: im sorweeee!)  
  
"Hey we're 16 so we can drive!" Alanna got behind the siring wheel which is on the right  
  
Lorina got in on the left "I drive next!"  
  
"K" Alanna looked at something she new not was a seat belt  
  
"Don't know maybe just to decorate the car" Lorina guessed Annabelle was in the back seat happy "This is going to be fun!"  
  
Alanna pushed on the pedal HARD, they jerked forward.  
  
Alanna kept almost hitting into people mostly old people walking.  
  
Finally Alanna got alittle control of the car and they were at a stoplight. Well Alanna didn't know to stop. She went right through and hit the stop sign pole. Lucky them there was really no one on the road that day. Only one man with his Godzilla No other then Mr.Dursley  
  
"Next time I drive" Lorina said shocked to the bone.  
  
"Don't mind me Im just a corpse in the back seat" Annabelle said meekly  
  
"Muggles are so complex" Alanna finally said  
  
They all got out except Alanna to see what damaged they did to the car  
  
Lorina whispered something and tapped the car with her wand. The damage was gone  
  
"I didn't kniw you were aloud to use magic out of school!!" Annabelle gasped  
  
"Oh we have our ways" Lorina grinned slyly touching her cheek with her wand.  
  
Then Mr. Dursley got out and started walking toward them with Godzilla, (A/N: Aka Dudley. Yup)  
  
Mr.Dursley and Godzilla got out of their car and were talking about more like Mr. Dursley was telling Dudley how to act around girls and how he won his mom.  
  
Annabelle was still fretting over that Lorina will be caught. Lorina was sitting on the car hood waiting for Alanna to get out of the Drivers seat.  
  
Lorina's gaze then snapped to the beffy man and Godzilla walking toward them. She jumps gracefully to gracefully off the hood.  
  
Annabelle was helping the half petrified Alanna out of the car.  
  
Alanna looked at the beefy man and and Dudley then shrieked " RUN FOR YOUR FUCKIN LIFE!!ITS GODZILLA WITH HIS BEEF SANDWITCH!!!"Alanna flung her arms in the air and started to run around like a pyhco killee (A/N: exaggerating)  
  
" Please excuse the Physco killer" Lorina told Mr.Dursley  
  
Annabelle was trying to calm Alanna down but with no success she started to look at Dudley.  
  
"Um is the car of I mean not damaged?" Dudley stammered  
  
"No not at all I fixed it with my MFF!!" Lorina's mouth was covered by Annabelles hand  
  
"Your what?" Mr.Dursley eyed them closely  
  
Dudley was looking in fear at Alanna who now had two daggers in her hand.  
  
"ehehehhe" Lorina looked at Alanna  
  
Mr.Dursley then realized these girls were no ordinary girls even though they were cute  
  
Dudley was going in shock because Alanna was jumping off the buildings waving the daggers dangeriouly  
  
"Ummm..Lorina, is Alanna supposed to be doing that?"Annabelle was tapping Lorina's shoulder.  
  
Mr.Dursley and Dudley started walking back to their car more like running.  
  
"Ah well I forgot to give her the medicine but she'll calm down soon" Lorina watched Alanna crawling allover the place like a mad woman.  
  
"Soon='s how long?" Annabelle asked quickly  
  
" 'bout an hour" Lorina smiled  
  
"An HOUR????" Annabelle screamed  
  
"Sometimes longer" Lorina looked up  
  
"What can we do?!!? Annabelle asked sacredly watching Alann start chewing on some spare tire  
  
"Just sit here and wait for a hour and I better give her a stomach Vaccumeation pill I made for her when she eats all that stuff." Lorina plopped herself on the hood and started to sing-and its all in how you mix the two and it starts just where the light exists it's a feeling you can not miss and it burns a hole through everyone that feels it.  
  
" Stomach what??" Annabelle wrinkled her nose then locked herself in the car just to be safe *well you never going to find it if your looking for it wont come your way well you'll never find it if you looking for it  
  
"Lorina is a good singer crazy but fun to hang around and Alanna she is just plain crazy and fun to have around too" then Annabelle fell asleep hearing these words -should've said something but I've said it enough by the way my words were faded rather waste some time with you * * * * * 1 hour later  
  
"Umm Annabelle.WAKE UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Annabelle woke up with a start to see Alanna and Lorina looking to see Alanna and Lorina looking down at her  
  
"AHHH DON'T KILL ME!!!" Annabelle held her head  
  
"Don't worry Alanna was over excited cause Joe(A/N: her other personality) was taking over her" Lorina told Annabelle  
  
Joe: Yes and I would of gotten away with it if it wasn't for this meddling body!!  
  
"My body is perfect thank you very much" Alanna sneered  
  
Smeegal: "Well Joe's my friend"  
  
"You have no friends" Lorina growled  
  
"but Joe's my friend!!" Smeegal cried  
  
"YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS FOR THE LAST TIME!!" Lorina screamed at herself then started to run around wildly but calmed down  
  
"looks like Mr. Dursley and Godzilla left" Alanna said  
  
"wouldn't blame them" Annabelle said  
  
"Hey Annabelle" Lorina asked  
  
"what?" Annabelle said  
  
"lets go check out those stores!" Lorina said  
  
"Lets go!!" Alanna raised her hand holding the keys which then flew to Lorina's hand.  
  
"Nope I drive" Lorina shook her finger in Alanna's face  
  
"Darn" Alanna muttered  
  
"relief" Annabelle smiles  
  
"Come on" Lorina put both of her arms on her friends shoulders "Lets go  
  
A/N: CHAPTER 2 DONE!!!!!!YAY!!!Chapter will be on soon enough!! REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Leaky Cauldron Madness

A/N: Hey IM BACK , XD I am finally typing this chapter!! LEGOLAS!!! wait no... wrong story sorry about that... anyway I hope ya like this story ehem well here we go.... Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Characters but only Lorina, Annabelle, my friend owns Alanna!! heheheh  
  
*I SOLEMNLY SWEAR IM UP TO NO GOOD *  
  
Ch.2 Leaky Cauldron Madness  
  
"I don't see whats so great about that idiotic Magic Trick school" Uncle Vernon hissed at Harry when he was dropping him(A/N: More like kicking him out) off at the Leaky Cauldron which only looked liked a boarded up store to Muggles.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and took his trunk and Hedwig who was in her cage inside.  
  
"Hey Harry" said a red head boy who was Ron, sitting next to a wavy brown haired girl and a young red head girl.  
  
"Hello Harry, did you do your homework okay?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny said, who was now 16 looking at Harry and now that she was over him she didn't look at the ground.  
  
Harry smiled because he was glad he was with his friends. He still couldn't believe Sirius was dead but he was getting over it, little by little but he'll always miss him.  
  
"Hey hows things?" Harry choked a little bit but not much.  
  
"Fine," Hermione smiled but then turned serious. "How was your summer with your Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin? Same as always?"  
  
"Ya, but they stayed even more clear of me when they met Mr. Moody." Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione looked down at her prefects badge. Ron of course had his prefects badge.  
  
Harry was a tiny bit jealous but now he understood why Dumbledore ignored him and everything.  
  
"Well hows Fred and George's joke shop coming along?" Harry asked.  
  
"Great, they are having great business." Ron replied.  
  
"Ya, they got me a nice cloak." Ginny said then she picked it up to show it to Harry.  
  
"Nice," Harry said.  
  
"Hello? I'm not a wall you know!" Hermione glared.  
  
"Anyway, Fred and George are here, they just walked off somewhere," Ron told Harry.  
  
Then Hermione's cat Crookshanks came walking by with a black velvety cat.  
  
"Who's cat is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know but, it's his girlfriend I can tell. He's been with her the whole time we were here." Hermione told Harry.  
  
"Well lets get Harry's things and put them in his room," Ron got up and picked up Harry's trunk.  
  
"Ginny and I will be down here," Hermione smiled at Ron.  
  
Ron's face and ears turned red.  
  
Harry pulled Ron's arm to go upstairs because Ron would of just been frozen stiff.  
  
******  
  
In Alanna's Room  
  
Lorina was hanging off the bed upside down reading Unicorn Weekly.(A/N: Lorina had an obsession with unicorns)  
  
Annabelle was watching Alanna play a CD in the air because they don't have a stereo.  
  
They were on the song called 2+2=5 and when the wild part came on Lorina popped up and started shaking her hair and pretending she was playing an electric guitar, jumping wildly up and down. Annabelle and Alanna watched dumbfounded.  
  
"Wow," Alanna finally said.  
  
"I'm surprised she hasn't gone through the ceiling yet," Annabelle smiled.  
  
All of a sudden Lorina's head met a weak spot on the ceiling and up her head went.  
  
"No I didn't want it to happen or anything!!" Annabelle shrieked and started to run around crazy.  
  
"well I know to never play that song again," Alanna looked at the CD and shrugged.  
  
"Ummm... can you get me out of here? It's sorta uncomfortable you know?" came Lorina's muffled voice.  
  
Ceiling: your uncomfortable? Well think about me for once! A piece of me is on the floor  
  
"Ceilings can't talk," Alanna said.  
  
Ceiling: ohhh.... okay!!*silence*  
  
"Okay....." Alanna said.  
  
Annabelle now said(A/N: she calmed down) "how 'bout we pull her legs?"  
  
"That's an idea," Alanna thought.  
  
"Hey you guys there's a cockroach up here.... wait I HATE COCKROACHES AAAAAHHHH!! GET ME OUT!!!" Lorina screamed.  
  
"OKAY!!" Alanna screamed back.  
  
Alanna and Annabelle grabbed a leg and tugged finally Lorina was free and a huge chunk of a ceiling.  
  
"Owee!!" Lorina cried rubbing her head.  
  
"Ummm.... Alanna? Annabelle?" Lorina called.  
  
"Under here!! More like under you!!" Annabelle shrieked.  
  
"Hey I bet if a bot was me right now he'd whistle," Alanna's muffled voice said.  
  
"Umm... why?" Lorina asked.  
  
"Well I see your Victoria Secret underwear!!" Alanna screamed.  
  
"EEKKKS!!" Lorina jumped right up.  
  
"Thank god, fresh air!!" Alanna grinned.  
  
Annabelle started putting the ceiling back.  
  
Ceiling: thank you  
  
Annabelle: your welcome  
  
Alanna: ceilings can't talk  
  
Ceiling:*silence*  
  
A knock came from the door.  
  
"Umm is everything okay in there?" came a voice.  
  
******  
  
Harry and Ron were talking in Harry's room when all of a sudden they heard a lot of screaming from the other room.  
  
"What in the world?" Harry said confused.  
  
"Want to see if whoever is over there is okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Okay," Harry said.  
  
They walked to the room next to his where the noises were coming from and knocked.  
  
"Ummm is everything okay in there?" Harry asked.  
  
A medium sized girl opened the door. She was light with long brown hair.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron." Harry told her.  
  
"We heard loud noises in here," Ron chimed in.  
  
"I'm Annabelle and the noise is from the two kids behind me," Annabelle smiled.  
  
One of the girls came running holding a pair of thongs in the air screaming "I'm going to show all the boys at Hogwarts these!!" This girl had short(I mean short) brown hair except lighter then Annabelle's and was medium in height, she had a lot of freckles.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," came a voice from behind. That was a tall girl with medium length hair that was light brown with gold highlights.  
  
The first girl ran past Harry not knowing the underwear was caught some how in his hand.  
  
Alanna saw that she no longer had the underwear and seeing Harry had it she whispered "Uh-oh,"  
  
Lorina seeing her underwear in Harry's hand went up to him and grabbed them and stomped back into the room.  
  
Harry looked at his hand "Ummmm..... how?" Harry asked.  
  
"The world will never know," The short haired girl said.  
  
"she looks mad Harry." Ron said looking at the girl with medium hair stomping on the underwear.  
  
"Anyway, I'm Alanna." The girl held out her hand.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry shook her hand.  
  
Alanna's gaze snapped in Ron's direction. "And yours?"  
  
"Ron Weasley," Ron said watching every move Alanna did afraid she would pounce on him and kill him.  
  
Joe: he's afraid of me MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Ron and Harry both had a huge tear drop on their heads.  
  
"Shut up now, Joe." Alanna hissed.  
  
Joe: make me  
  
"I'll tell MoMo you hate her," Alanna grinned evilly.  
  
Joe: NO!! okay I'll stop  
  
"Who's MoMo?" Harry asked thinking of a girl with a question mark as a head.  
  
"MoMo is Joe's wife," Said a voice from behind them.  
  
The girl with medium hair was leaning against the wall.  
  
"So your not phsyco?" Ron said amazed.  
  
"RON?!!" Harry glared at him.  
  
"Fit this in your small brain of yours, I'm not phsyco!!" The girl screamed.  
  
Ron held up a sign saying 'Mayday'.  
  
"Umm hi I'm Harry." Harry said trying to stop the yelling.  
  
"Oh!!" the girl's head looked at him and smiled. "I'm Lorina!!" she gave him a grin.  
  
They started staring at each other.  
  
"Eh... hehe," Alanna gave a half smile.  
  
"Please don't say Harry is falling for her," Ron said holding up a cross and other religion symbols.  
  
"He got his religions mixed." Annabelle said watching Ron talk Yibbish then Muslim.  
  
"Hey Ron you don't wear a Yamahka for baptist religion!" Annabelle taught him.  
  
"The worlds gone crazy," Alanna sighed.  
  
"Hey Potter," sneered a voice.  
  
"Who...?" Lorina had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Darn not you!!" Harry growled.  
  
Ron started to scream Yibbish again.  
  
"Wha?" Alanna turned around.  
  
**************  
  
A/N:Hey done FINALLY anyway ill have chapter 4 done by the weekend coming up hehehehehehe *stares at Alanna Anyway till next chapter!Grins 


	4. Witch and Wizard Insanity

A/N: HEY IM BACK!Wow i never thought my story was that good. But oh well. Anyway i am soo happy!!don't ask me!!anyway Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BUT LORINA ANNABELLE AND MY FRIEND OWNS ALANNA!!  
  
I somley swear im up to no good  
  
Ch.4 Witch and Wizard Insanity  
  
"Waaa?" Alanna turned around and stared  
  
"PWEEE?" Lorina cocked her head  
  
"Dammit.." Harry clutched his fist  
  
"You seem to be glad to see me."the boy drawled  
  
"Draco," Harry gritted through his teeth.  
  
"Who?" Lorina looked at everyone.  
  
"Him," Annabelle pointed at Draco.  
  
"Him?" Lorina pointed at Ron.  
  
"No him!!" Annabelle pointed at Draco.  
  
"Him?" Lorina pointed finally at Draco.  
  
"Yes," Annabelle said. "Finally."  
  
"Don't point that damn finger at me!!" Draco snarled.  
  
"Okay anyway who are you?" Alanna looked at him in a disapproving way.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, prefect of Slytherin!" Draco drawled.  
  
"And popcorn lover," Harry whispered to Lorina.  
  
"I'm not a popcorn lover!!" Draco screamed but then a man came up and told Draco "Your million buckets of popcorn are ready...."  
  
Draco starts running down to eat.  
  
"right..." Alanna watched him run.  
  
"Thank the lord he's gone." Ron prayed out loud.  
  
"Don't talk religion around me," Lorina hissed at Ron.  
  
"Why should I?" Ron said back.  
  
"I'll burn your symbols." Lorina smiled evilly.  
  
"I'm glad my teacher days are over!!" Alanna pated Lorina hard on the back.  
  
"Wha?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"I've been trying forever to make her be evil," Alanna smiled.  
  
"Evil?" Draco's head popped out of a room which smelled like popcorn.  
  
"Ya evil!!" Alanna grinned.  
  
"Joe stop doing what you want to do!!" Lorina said.  
  
Joe: I'm doing nothing except laying in bed with MoMo!!  
  
"SHE IS TOO YOUNG TO BE DOING THAT!!!" Lorina screamed.  
  
Joe: hehe^^  
  
"YAY! Another evil girl that's pretty, beside that ugly git of Pansy!!" Draco smiled evilly, while taking a pic of Pansy out and splitting it in two.  
  
******  
  
At that Moment  
  
Pansy screeched in pain and falls on the ground twitching. (A/N: nice image)  
  
******  
  
"Wow," Lorina looked at the picture which is in two now.  
  
"No wonder love hurts..." Harry blinked.  
  
"Stop looking at me weirdly!!" Draco snarled.  
  
"Okay no offense," Lorina acted surprised.  
  
"Hey ferret your popcorn's getting cold," Harry smiled.  
  
"YIKES!!" Draco ran back into, from now on will be called the "Popcorn Room".  
  
"Okay..." Alanna blinked.  
  
"Aren't you insane over popcorn too?" Lorina looked at Alanna who now was having two speaks as eyes.  
  
"Ehehe" Alanna choked out.  
  
"I see," Lorina nodded her head.  
  
"Ack! Two popcorn lovers." Annabelle smirked.  
  
Draco's head again popped out of the "Popcorn Room". "Two popcorn lovers?"  
  
"She's one!!" Lorina pointed at Ron.  
  
"Eh?" Ron looked surprised.  
  
Annabelle moved Lorina's finger to Alanna. "Much better."  
  
"Oh really?" Draco sneered looking at Alanna.  
  
"Is it me or is Draco wearing a popcorn crown?" Lorina asked Harry.  
  
"Be glad your crazy." Harry replied.  
  
"He's wearing a popcorn cape now," Annabelle gasped.  
  
"This is not good, he's holding a popcorn staff!!" Ron shrieked.  
  
"Eeks help me!!" Alanna closed her eyes and started screaming.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Draco laughed evilly.  
  
"Hey! That's my line!!" said a green head man with goo coming out.  
  
"Pwee?" Lorina cocked her head.  
  
"Who are you?" sneered Draco the popcorn king.  
  
"I'm Joe, Joe some." says the green head goo man.(Alanna: not to be confused with some Joe*laughs*)  
  
"So that's what he looks like..." Lorina cocked her head the other way.  
  
"You do know there's goo coming from your head?" Ron pointed.  
  
"Yes I DID YOU DOPE!!!" Joe screamed.  
  
"Eheh," Ron cracked a scared smile.  
  
"Yes feeling the scariness of Joe some!!" Joe grinned.  
  
MoMo appears.  
  
"Hey MoMo!!" Lorina runs over and hugs her.  
  
"Hey!!" waves MoMo.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Joe turned around.  
  
"Ah yes I'm your wife and I'm telling you to finish your dinner next time before scaring people!!" MoMo shrieked.  
  
"Sorry," Joe disappears, so does MoMo.  
  
"Weird," Harry blinked.  
  
All of a sudden the Fellowship comes running. They run over Harry and Ron.  
  
Legolas and Gimli stop to help them up.  
  
"Sorry," Legolas apologized to Ron.  
  
Ron stared at him.  
  
Gimli helps Harry.  
  
They catch up with the Fellowship.  
  
"That's weirder," Lorina smiled.  
  
"Was that a dwarf and elf?" Ron pointed at the running Fellowship.  
  
"Who's your Care of Magical Creatures teacher?" Lorina asked.  
  
"Ehhehe," Harry rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You do have one right?" Annabelle stared.  
  
"We do but, I want him fired!!" sneered Draco from behind.  
  
"He's a good teacher!!" Harry roared back.  
  
"When will you ever like Hagrid as a teacher?" Ron asked cross.  
  
"Um.." Lorina began.  
  
"A day when naked lawn gnomes run over me," Draco sneered.  
  
A huge mob of naked lawn gnomes run over Draco.  
  
"MY MINIONS!!!" Alanna shrieked.  
  
Alanna would of ran after them if Lorina hadn't held her by the collar.  
  
"Let me... go... Lorina..." wheezed Alanna being choked.  
  
"Nope." Lorina quickly replied.  
  
"Ehhe," Draco looked at the direction where the gnomes left.  
  
"You still don't like him do you?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"Nope, now will you excuse me I have an appointment with my popcorn." Draco walks back to the "Popcorn Room" probably never to forget the sight of naked gnomes.  
  
"This is one weird chapter," Lorina scratched her head.  
  
"Yup," Harry sighed.  
  
"My minions," Alanna sniffed.  
  
"Gack..." Lorina looked at her, still staring the way the gnomes left.  
  
A/N: DONE!! chapter 4 now 5!!! REVIEW!!! 


	5. Naked Lawn Gnomes, Glaring Hermione and ...

A/N: YAY!Done done*does lil dance.. Momo comes in with Joe. BWS (Black Wolf Shadow): OH YA WE HAVE GUEST TODAY IN THIS CHAPTER!TBC: AND ME! BWS: ummm your in every chapter Momo:*grins Joe:.....BWS:ANYWAY TO STORY!*waves checkered Flag  
  
~*~Naked Lawn Gnomes, Glaring Hermione and The Fish~*~ Ch.5  
  
"I wonder what all that noise was upstairs" Ginny looked at the ceiling  
  
"mmm..."Hermione looked at the stairs "Lets go see." Hermione started going up the stairs when the mob of Naked gnomes came down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other  
  
"HARRY!!!!RON!!!!" they both scrambled up the stairs  
  
"Harry?" Hermione came to see a girl holding the collar of a girl screaming "MY MINIONS!!!" Also to see another girl with really long hair watching the two girls  
  
Harry and Ron were there to staring at the girl  
  
"gack?" the girl who was holding the frantick girl  
  
******** "Who are you?" Lorina looked at one girl with long wavy hair and a girl with long strait red hair and had a small braid on the side with a green ribbon.  
  
"same to you" the wavy hair girl said looking at Lorina  
  
Lorina glared at her  
  
"eheheheh" Harry smiles "this isn't going to be friendly"  
  
"Not good sign" Ron nodded his head  
  
Alanna was sulking in the corner whimpering "my minions..."  
  
Ginny was scared so she was hiding behind Hermione  
  
"I'm Annabell" Annabelle broke the silence  
  
"Hermione" still glaring at Lorina  
  
" Ginny" the read head girl smiled  
  
"Lorina Black" Lorina gritted  
  
Hermione gasped so did Ginny, Harry and Ron  
  
Alanna was surprised to see them staring like wild animals at Lorina  
  
"Did she say something?" Annabelle asked Alanna  
  
"Dunno she just said her name" Alanna shrugged  
  
"Why do I have feeling I shouldn't of said that?" Lorina stared back at them  
  
"You said Black?" Harry finally said  
  
"Um ya?" Lorina looked at Alanna and Annabelle but they just stood there no help at all.  
  
"Some friends they are." Lorina thought.  
  
All of a sudden a closet door opened.  
  
Alanna grinned, Annabelle smiled, Lorina whispered "My saviour,"  
  
Ron hid his face Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"Who?" Hermione looked confused.  
  
"MOMO'S BACK!!" MoMo screamed coming out of the closet.  
  
Joe followed wearing a sign saying "she made me come"  
  
Lorina hugged Momo as if she was her mom  
  
"Thank you sooooooooooo much for coming and saving me" Lorina cried "Why do you get to hug Momo?" Alanna askes  
  
"Cause Im special" Lorina grinned  
  
" Heres Sam" Momo held up the bag with the fish in it  
  
"Ehhhhh.." Alanna went to find something to bonk her head with  
  
"it's a joke from when Momo was burning everything unholy" Joe muttered  
  
"and Momo's thongs" Lorina nodded her head  
  
Momo:O_o  
  
Joe:-.-  
  
"Ummm back to the story?" Hermione tapped her foot  
  
Lorina once more glared at Hermione  
  
" Whos she?" Momo pointed at Hermion  
  
"umm lets leave it at they aren't going to be good friends" Alanna said  
  
"I wanna get out of here" Joe muttered  
  
"Ya you should" Ron grinned  
  
"Or maybe not" Joe grinned evily now at Ron  
  
"eheheheh" Ron choked  
  
"Now dear you have some underwear shopping to do!!" Momo pulled Joe to the closet which is a portal and disappeared  
  
"Underwear?" Lorina looked at Alanna  
  
Annabelle and Alanna shrug  
  
"That reminded me!! We need to go to Diagon ALLEY or whatever its called!!!!"Lorina swatted her head  
  
At that moment the door of the popcorn room opened and Draco's head emerged green  
  
"YIKES ANOTHER JOE!!!" Ron screamed  
  
"I..don't fell so good"Draco ran to the bathroom  
  
Annabelle looked in the Popcorn room "OMG!" she said startled  
  
"What?" Lorina scrambled over to see "wow" Lorina gaped  
  
"He ate all the popcorn didn't he?" Harry sighed  
  
"Yup" Lorina nodded  
  
"Sickening" Annabelle thought  
  
" We HAVE TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY!!" Hermione screamed  
  
"gezzz we know Hermione" Ron sighed  
  
Lorina glared again at Hermione  
  
"what a day" Harry drank some tea  
  
A/N: DONE DONE DONE!!!!YAYAYAYA! *waves checkered flags TBC: YAY!!!!!!!Momo: UNDERWEAR SHOPPING!!!!!Joe:....*blushing BWS: NOW TO POSTING!!!!!!Review or Momo will take you underwear shopping*grin Momo: ^-^ 


	6. Diagon Alley,Falling Bookcases and MAnia...

A/N: CHAPTER 6 FINALLY! Im so sorry for making my characters wait for some time. Anyway to this story!!!!!!!!  
  
Ch.6 Diagon Alley, Falling Bookcases and Maniac Hermione  
  
"So this is Diagon Alley?" Lorina said looking around  
  
"Yes, we get all out supplies here" Harry said trying to feep up with Lorina who was walking very fast  
  
"Oh my God." Lorina gasped  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused  
  
"You have A huge Quidditch Store!!" Lorina screamed then ran into the store  
  
"Who would of guessed? Another quidditch Freak." Ron finally caught up with Harry. Alanna was far behind with Hermione looking at a Gnome store more like raiding it. Hermione finally dragged Alanna out muttering "I rather be with Lorina than Alanna" Alanna was screaming " I'll come back for you my minions!"  
  
Hermione saw Ron and Harry in front of the quidditch store "Wheres Lorina?" Hermione asked still holding on to Alanna  
  
"In there" Haryy pointed at the Quidditch Store  
  
Alanna then seeing the quidditch store got hyper again and ran in  
  
"HARRY!RON! GET HER NOW OR SHE'LL DESTROY THE STORE!" Hermione shrieked  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "I don't see why you hurt me!" cried Alanna  
  
"You were ruining the store" Hermione sighed  
  
"Ya but you didn't have to use a NIMBUS 2001! THEY HURT!" Alanna sobbed and grabbed hold to Lorina sobbing into her robes  
  
Lorina: -.-;;  
  
"Ya but I didn't come out unharmed" Lorina glared at Ron  
  
"Im SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALANNA!" Ron cried  
  
"Hey where are Annabelle and Ginny?" Lorina looked around  
  
"They already bought their things and are at a café waiting" Harry smiled  
  
"Café?" Alanna shrieked  
  
" SHOPPING TIME!" Lorina and Alanna started running  
  
"well we should run!" Ron sighed  
  
"WAIT THAT LANE LEADS TO KNOCKTURN ALLEY!!!!!!!!!" Harry started to run after them  
  
Hermione: they need a map  
  
Ron: Oo  
  
~*~Florish and Blotts~*~  
  
"So many books!" Lorina shrieked looking at all the books  
  
"Not another Hermione." Ron sighed  
  
"Don't worry shes smart and a prankster" a sly Alanna appears into the scene  
  
"Prankster?" Harry asked Sirius Black first came to his mind  
  
"Yup shes the Queen ok Pranks!" Alanna smiled  
  
"Um..pranks?" Harry looked at Ron  
  
"Not another Fred and George." Ron'e head sagged  
  
"Fred?George?" Alanna cocked her head  
  
"Its Ron's twin brothers" Harry said  
  
"Twins?" Alanna grinned  
  
"Anyway why did you guys act all pyshco toward Lorina Black's Name?" Alanna grinned  
  
"Well ummmmmm" Harry started  
  
Ron's eyes widen with fear O.o  
  
Alanna noticed that Ron now was pointing at the bookcase behind her  
  
Alanna: Oo EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The bookcase came crashing down and made a landslide of books with Lorina screaming weeeeeeee!! Going down the stream of books  
  
Lorina then seeing a hand out of the books not knowing it was Alanna's pulled the hand and there was Alanna  
  
"Oh HI ALANNA!" Lorina grinned evilly  
  
"1 point against you" Alanna gritted and tried to make a bitting book stop bitting her hair and throws it at Draco who just came in not knowing he was going to be attacked but a bitting book  
  
"AHHHHH!" Draco screamed while the book but his nose  
  
"Oh my.." Lorina smiled watching Draco with fasination  
  
"no nose is going to be there after that books threw" Alanna said  
  
Harry: Oo Ron:oo Hermione: -.-;;  
  
"MY GOD!" Hermione screeched "LOOK WHAT YOU DID LORINA! YOU RUINED THE BOOKSTORE!!" Hermione screamed at Lorina and shook her finger at Lorina  
  
Lorina bit Hermione's finger and wouldn't let go (a/n: my friends ideo don't ask me but oh well!"  
  
"normal" A not surprised Alanna appears in the scene  
  
Harry: Oo *shes crazier than Sirius well maybe not AS crazy*  
  
Ron: OO she bit Hermione's finger.....  
  
Lorina finally let go and grinned evilly  
  
Hermione: T-T my finger.....  
  
"Oh well better fix the shelves!!" Hermione took her wand out and glared at the satisfied Lorina and stacked the books  
  
" There, There" Hermione smiled  
  
Lorina began to smile again then broke into song..  
  
"EVEN THOUGH YOU SEE IT DOESN'T MEAN ITS THERE!!!!!!" (there,there by Radiohead)  
  
"What the Hell it that about?" Hermione said dumbfounded  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm. hermione??" Ron started  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermion snapped  
  
Ron pointed at the bookcase again  
  
Bookcase: *creak*  
  
Hermione: -.-;;  
  
The bookcase falls on Alanna again and Annabelle Lee comes sliding down with Ginny  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Annabelle giggled  
  
Lorina started digging in the books to find Alanna  
  
"ARG!" I just stacked them!" Hermione screamed at Annabelle  
  
"Whats going on?" Annabelle asked  
  
" FOUND ALANNA!" Lorina shrieked and pulled out a girl with books attached to hair  
  
"EKKS ANOTHER MEDUSE!" Annabelle screamed and went after Alanna with a pan where ever she got one  
  
"Well I'll stack them once more" Hermione sighed and did so  
  
*Alanna still being chased  
  
"Didn't Medusa have snakes as hair?" Harry asked Lorina  
  
"MEDUSA WITH BOOK HAIR!"Lorina smiled  
  
"MEDUSA WITH BOOK HAIR HAS FEELINGS YOU KNOW!" Alanna screamed  
  
"all done" Hermione sighed  
  
"All nice and neat!" Lorina smiled  
  
Alanna got all the books off her hair and Annabelle finally realized who it was stopped chasing her.  
  
"Well I quess we are done here!" Harry said  
  
Bookcase: *creak  
  
"WHY ME!?" Hermione sighed again  
  
The bookcase falls and books ontop of Alanna again and a Pyshcopathic Hermione running out of the store.  
  
No other than Momo came tumbling down and Joe  
  
"MOMO GO WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Momo grinned  
  
Joe: -.-;;  
  
"MOMO!!!!!!!" Lorina screamed with glee and hugged her friend  
  
"Um wheres Alanna" Momo asked  
  
"OH YA!" Lorina started digging through the books. "HERE SHE IS!"  
  
"God and I thought I was dead." Alanna scowled  
  
"I wish" Joe blinked  
  
Alanna: -.-  
  
"Poor lanna!!" Momo rocked Alanna  
  
Alanna: T-T IM NOT A BABY!  
  
" well we should find Hermione!" Ron said  
  
"Ya" Harry agreed  
  
:You mean that maniac out there?" Momo pointed outside  
  
Harry:Oo Ron:oo Momo:^^;; Joe:-.-;; Lorina: *^^* Alanna:-.- "MY DOSE!!!!!!!!" Draco choked  
  
All: -.-;;  
  
A/N: DONE WITH FIRST CHAPPY! Not long authors note but I hope u liked the chappy and till the 7th which will take place on the train!AND THE WALL! 


End file.
